


Just a Little Something

by z0mb1k1d



Series: Fluffy FFXV One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bonding, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: Prompto thinks it time for some good-old alone time between bros, but also decides it's a good time to give the Prince a special gift made from his own two hands (and maybe Iggy's, too.)





	Just a Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this I was in the process of writing lots of smut and lots of angst, and I was kind of getting a little burnt out on the feeling lmao. Who knew?  
> Sooo while I was feeling some positive vibes I busted this out. Hope y'all like it.

"Heyyy, Noct."  
That familiar voice after a slap on the back, late at night beside the fire.

"What is it this time?" Noctis muses with a smirk; he must be embarrassed.

"I-I just uh, wanted toooo," Prompto clears his throat, stalling the end of the sentence. "D-do you uh, wanna go on a walk tomorrow? Morning?" He twiddles his fingers awkwardly.

"You sick or something?" The Prince smiles as he stands from his fold-out chair and turns to face his friend.

"Nope! Not at all!" Prompto laughs awkwardly, shifting on his feet every other second. He's nervous about _something_ , to say the least.

"Are we going to see Cindy again?" It's a genuine question, but, not what Prompto was going for.

"No." He swallows thickly, "Just wanted to... I dunno." He laughs honestly, "Spend some time together, right?"

"I get it." Noctis nods with fondness. "Before it's time to pack up?"

"Yeah!" Prompto grins. "Bright and early!"

"Goody." The Prince mutters sarcastically, but appreciates the effort. All of them spend quality time together on the daily, but it's hard to get anyone alone. Often-times the early morning or late night's are best to spend in solitude for a company of two.

~

The early morning is not kind to Noctis; he's groggy, hungry, and it's damn cold - but on the flip-side, he'd do just about anything to help his dear friend Prompto out.  
This time it's not so much 'assisting' with anything as it is just simply being there; and that factor he doesn't mind one bit. Prompto is spritely in the mornings, immediately up and ready for action when it calls. This either makes him extremely amusing company, or very poor. Dealers choice, really.

"You know where we're going, right?" Noctis sighs as he rubs his eyes, trying his best to embrace the brisk air.

"Yeah! Remember when you when we both went looking for a good fishing spot?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found a nice trail while on the search." The blonde shrugs, walking a few steps ahead of the Prince. "Did the King teach you how to fish?"

"No." Noctis says curtly. "Dad actually didn't like it at all, but," He hesitates, scratching at his head. Well, this was supposed to be a 'bonding' walk, he might as well share. "When I was really little I had an encyclopedia all about fish. Kinda weird, but I really liked to look at all the pictures and imagine how the fish would act and where they lived."

"Sounds fun." Prompto says with a bright smile.

"I told one of the maids I wanted to catch them, so dad had some fisherman show me how to."

"You still in touch with the guy?"

"No - most of fishing is all self taught stuff anyways, old knowledge and whatever."

"Gotcha."

"Well," Noctis heavily exhales, "If we're talkin' hobbies, how 'bout that camera of yours?"

"This isn't the original." Prompto chuckles as he holds up the black camera dangling by a thick strap from his neck. "My parents gave me a red one, kinda like an inheritance, and so I grew up with it."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah! N-not _on_ me, but, it's at home. In a drawer. Cuz I don't want it to get damaged." Prompto explains with fleeting confidence.

"When was the last time you used it?"

"Geez, um...." Prompto scratches the back of his neck; they come to a field of wheat intermingled with lilac. "Beginning of high school. Think that's when I bought this girl." He smiles as he leads Noctis through the field, pushing past the flower and the grain to make his own path.

"That was a long time ago." Noctis says under his breathe, walking idly with his attention pointed towards the stunning morning visual. The still blue and violet sky casts a shadow of the entire field, making it look ghostly and frosted over. Sunrise will have the opposite effect, surely turning the lilac and wheat blotches golden and vibrant.  
Waking up so early is a bore, for sure, but the feeling of warmth and relaxation is having a positive effect on the Prince.

"You think so? I didn't think five years was all that bad." Prompto says honestly.

"How long is long for you?" Noctis chuckles, it's not before long that they're out of the grain swamp and back into tall forest trees.

"Uhh ten!" The younger man laughs. "Fifteen, and twenty, and then a looong time after that."

"You aren't wrong." A short distance, and Prompto stops outside a group of trees.

"Alright, think this is the place." Finally after quite a while of walking, Prompto has the two ended up on the edge of what is more-or-less a cliff. Realistically it's the edge of a hill that happens to be observing the rest of the lake, but it feels high enough to be a cliff. "We can see the sunset too." The blonde points out; already beginning to rise, just faintly.

"Yeah." Noctis says quietly, with a certain softness in his eyes.

Prompto only allows silence for so long until he becomes jittery. "Sooo I kinda have a thing for you." 

"Thing?"

"Yeah. C-close your eyes." Prompto stutters, but manages a smile.  
Noctis snorts a laugh and does what he's told, he closes his eyes and folds his arms patiently. Prompto feels for the chain clasped to his jeans; hidden underneath the plaid fabric of his vest hangs a tightly woven ring of blue flowers connected to it. With careful hands, he manages to unclasp it from the chain and holds it out in both hands.

'Oh Gods please save me.' He sends off a makeshift prayer, then carefully, very hesitantly, places the flowers atop Noctis' head. The Prince scrunches his nose, hardly feeling the decoration at all. Prompto pulls out a small pocket-mirror and opens it in front of the prince.  
"Y-you can open your eyes now..." He says bashfully, face red as the soon rising sun.

With a confident nod, Noctis opens his eyes and and stares at his reflection, at first noticing nothing at all, and then spotting the beautiful shades of blue layed delicately against the crown of his head. "Oh." He breathes with widened eyes. It's probably the closest to 'surprise' Prompto has seen from him. With a feather-light touch, Noctis grazes his fingers over the petals and turns the ring on his head.

"I know, um," Prompto clears his throat, "That the blue flowers remind you of Luna, so I thought, maybe,"

"You don't have to explain," Noctis smiles. "I know." Their eye contact lingers on for a long few seconds before deep blue eyes are redirected back to the mirror. "It's awesome, Prompto."

" _Really?_ " The blonde says with bright eyes full of encouragement. "I know it's not really your thing..." He laughs, eyes pointed down at his own feet.

"Not... Traditionally," Noctis chuckles, "But it's a thoughtful gift. A crown fit for a true king." They share a laugh. "I didn't think you were that much of a craftsman." He bumps against his friend with his shoulder, earning back the attention.

"I didn't think so either." Prompto laughs aloud. "It was fun! Iggy kinda helped a little."

"Ahh." The Prince nods knowingly. That has to be why it turned out so well; although Noctis is very appreciative of his friends effort, he knows full well of the gunmans capabilities - rather lack of - and his clumsiness. It probably couldn't be helped that he needed some assistance. "You two are too nice."

Is that blush Prompto sees? Just the faintest color pink sprouted upon pale white cheeks? Could it really be?  
"Y-yeah... Sure..." Whatever thoughts he had in mind have gone far, far away. The combined feeling of a dry throat and faint lightheadedness keeps the blonde from blabbing on any further, and so for the rest of the morning sunrise, the two wait in the moment. Noctis hands back the mirror and sits down to watch the horizon, crown still kept atop his unruly hair, and Prompto joins his side.  
No words are spoken to disturb the silence; only atmosphere.

Although, if Prompto remembers correctly, he's never felt more at home when Noctis' fingers lace tightly with his own.


End file.
